Bleeding Soul
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: AU A young mutant girl runs from her life from the mutant hunters. She meets an old man, who tells her about her past and her...family . Future Fic.
1. Run little Girl, Run

*Ok well plz read and review!!  
  
She ran as fast as she could.She would not let them get her. Not now. She has been through so much already. Why cant they just leave her alone? She never did anything to them, but here she is not only being haunted by these terrible men but by the ghosts that speak to her every night. Every night and day they follow her. They read her mind and pick at her soul. Thye pick at her until she is coarse and bleeding. No one else could see or feel them. Only her.  
  
She saw them and witnessed the horrible things they had done in the past. Every horrible thing...She shook her head in horror. She would not let herself think of that. These men were chasing her becuase of those powers she had. Seeing the ghosts...and other powers. She could move things with her mind and see the memories of every person she touched. Not the good ones though. The bad ones. No. The terrible ones. The ones no one would ever wanna see. She told herself to focus at what was at hand now.  
  
She turned her head to see how far the men were now. The were so close. So very close. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her body ached and was screaming at her to stop to let herself breath, but she pushed herself. She would not lose to these people. She was to stubborn to.  
  
She knew turning around to check would only slow her down but her curiousity gave in. She turned her head and saw the lights and heard the shots of guns. They were looking for her. She turned her head back around but not in time to miss the tree root sticking inches out of the ground. She fell hard.  
  
A scream of agony escaped her lips. She grasped her leg and cried silently. Her eyes scuried to every corner of the dark forest. She was searching for a place to run. A place to hide. A place to be safe. She spotted a puddle of water that was shining in the light ofthe rising sun. She looked at herself for the first time in days.  
  
Her once bright brown eyes were now dull and blood shot. Her beautiful raven black hair was now mangled and dirty. Her tan face was now pale from exhaution. Blood dripped down her nose. Unnoticed. Her cheeks were purple from bruises. Her lips were chapped and dark. A tear slid down her cheek and she scanned the area once more.  
  
She turned and saw a small house in the back of the trees. She looked at the men who were now only feet away cocking their guns. She leaped up and ran towards the house. The men followed, but she was still in her youth. So naturally she was faster then them even when bruised and broken. She knocked frantically at the door.  
  
The door opened and she saw a shy old man. His hair silver. From old age? He didnt seem to old. His face wrinkled even in his youth. His eyes were anything but innocent. They had this feeling of knowing in them. Like he experienced more then any normal human should. She collapsed at his door step and he cought her in his arms.  
  
He dragged her inside the house and laid her on the couch. He closed hte door and sat down waiting for the next knock. Finally the door was knockedo n once agian. He opened it to find men standing on his porch. Guns in their hands and frowns on their faces.  
  
"Have you seen a young girl run through here? We saw her run this way."  
  
"No sir I havent, but can you tell me whats going on?"  
  
"We have a loose mutant running around these her areas. If you do see the girl tell us. Please. Good bye."  
  
"Yes...Good Bye."  
  
The man closed his eyes and the door at the same time. He turned around and faced the girl on his couch. She was so young. He sighed and walked to the kitchen to get warm water to clean her wounds. He would wait until she wakes...then he would know who she was....  
  
*R/R Im going to continue if I get enough reviews. Hope ya liked it.You'll find out more about he girl if I continue and who the guy is.* 


	2. You remind me

*OKay here we go....*  
  
Her head was spinning and she felt like throwing up. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced around the room carefully. The room was cozy enough, but where was she? The house was a warm orange and the lights were off. The only light was that of one lamp and the orange fire coming from the fire place. She lifted her hand and placed it on her forehead feeling the bandaid across a few of her gashes.She sighed and lifted her head. She looked around and spotted a man sitting in the chair beside her. She tried to be silent so he wouldnt notice but she couldnt hold in a yawn. His eyes quicky darted in her direction and she tried her best to put on a smile.  
  
"Finally...."  
  
"Uhh..Thank you sir for taking me in."  
  
"Im just glad you woke up. Did you know you snore? I couldnt get anything done with that obnoxious snoring..."  
  
"WHAT!? I do not snore."  
  
"Oh yes you do."  
  
She was about to answer when the man suddenly burst into fits of laughter. The look on the girls face only made him laugh more. Her face represented shock, confusion, anger. She waited patiently for him to stop laughing before sending him a look that could kill.  
  
"Ya know what!? Im thankful and all for you helping me out but im just going to leave."  
  
"WAIT."  
  
No. I dont have to deal with this."  
  
"Look girly im sorry. I really am. Please just stay."  
  
"Grrr...fine. But I just want you to know I dont owe YOU anything."  
  
"Fine. Now come sit girl. Tell me who you are."  
  
He lead her to the couch and let her sit before sitting himself. He waited for her to begin but she never did. Finally he sighed and started...  
  
"My name is...?"  
  
"Gah! I know what to say. I can just turn back around and leave! Ok. My name is...Savannah Martin."  
  
"Martin? Hmm..I dont know any mutants with the last naem of Martin."  
  
"Wait im not a mtuant."  
  
"Darlin' you dont have to lie. Im one to."  
  
"Really? I mean thats nice, but im adopted. Thats oribablky why you dont know any mutants by the last name of Martin. Either that or my real parents weren't mutants."  
  
"Adopted? Oh. I see. No its just. You reminded me of someone. Or someones. Two people. Friends of mine."  
  
"Really? Ok...well my name is Savannah. My mutant ability is that I can see dead people.(no pun intended.) Ghosts. I can talk to them and feel them just as if they were human. I can also touch people and get their..memories."  
  
"I see....how old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen. Im seventeen years old. My birthday was last wednesday."  
  
"Oh...." Thats all he needed to know. She was defintely who he expected her to be. When he first saw her he guessed it but had to know for sure. She had his(not talkign about himself but his friend) eyes. Those passionate eyes. And her hair matched his, buther face. She had her face. Her pale porceline face. Both of his friends were evident in this girl. He smiled and walked to the kitchen leaving the girl. He quickly came back with two cans of coke.  
  
"Coke?"  
  
"Sure...?"  
  
"*Sigh*...."  
  
It was silent for a few minutes before the girl began.  
  
"Hey! You never told me your name."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well? Whats your name?"  
  
"Pietro Maximoff. Nice to meet ya."  
  
TBS......  
  
*Ok well R/R Please. Guess if you want who the parents are. I already know.lol. 


	3. Morbid

*Here we go....*  
  
"Ya umm..nice to meet you to. I guess."  
  
"Uh huh....Nanah? May I call you Nanah?"  
  
"No."  
  
"AH! Fine. Gah. You have his attitude."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Savannah, Do you know anything about your real parents?"  
  
"No...not really. Ive never seen them or heard from them. OH! Except this one time this man with this weird sun glasses on and his red head wife and baby ran into me at the mall once. He looked at me and just smiled and the women told me I had good parents. I thought she was talking about my foster family at the time, but It didnt seem that way."  
  
"Whoa...," he whispered and then began to speak to her again, "Would you lke to know about your parents?"  
  
"Wait...you know who my parents are?"  
  
"Yes I do. In fact we all used to be friends. I even sorta had a crush on your mom. She was hott. Your dad and I were bestfriends.."  
  
"Oh ma god."  
  
"You even have a bit of her southern accent.Hahaha."  
  
"W-What were their names?"  
  
"Oh. Well your moms name was Marie but we called her Rogue. I guess that was like her mutant name. As for your father his name was Lance. He was called Avalanche."  
  
Savannah had so much hope in her eyes and pleasure. She was squeezing her black hoodie so hard it could've ripped. She looked back up at him and asked, "Were they mutants?"  
  
"Why of Course. Your father he could send waves into the ground causing it to rise. Its called Geogical Munipulation. Your mom could absorb the memories, abilities and physical characteristics of anyone with whom she comes into flesh-to-flesh contact with."  
  
"Oh....wow. Can you just umm...tell me about them?"  
  
"Uhh Sure. Well, your dad, He was an orphan. He had a terrible life for the most part. At least in the beginning. When he joined the Brotherhood, which at the time was the so called 'bad' mutants, he felt like he finally had a family. Like someone really wanted him. Thats were we met. We became best of friends along with Toad and Blob. *Sigh* Man I miss them," He leaned back and closed his eyes until the girl nudged him wiht her elbow,  
  
"Oh. Well as for your mom when she was about 15 she joined us. She became like a little sister to us. Well, not your dad obviously. There was alwaysa connection between them. I was so jealous. Then your mom left us for the Xmen. You've probably heard stories of them. She was happy there.We missed her but as long as she was happy.," He smiled at this and the memories rushed to him fast. He sighed and continued,  
  
"Well, little did we know that your father and mother were keeping a secret reletionship going on. They would meet by the lake every night. Well finally they came forward with their reletionship when they realised they could touch. I think I was the only one happy for them at first. Soon people realised how much they loved each other though. They got married at a young age. About 19. Well your mom would be 18. Then well...she got pregant with you. She was almost 20. When you were born they just didnt wanna give you up, but they had to. It was to much for them. Both being orphans made it even harder. Well about two years later they...died. We all fought hard. So hard. But many died. That including your parents. Kitty died, Todd died, Blob...so many. The only ones who I dont think died was me and Scott and Jean. Maybe a few more. You think its bad now. You should've seen how it was back then between humans and mutants."  
  
"I-I...."  
  
"Are you alright girly?"  
  
"I dont know. I mean I just found all this stuff out about my parents. Its...how old would they be now?"  
  
"Same age as me. About 37."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
It was an uncomfortable silence. Both were quiet and lost in their thoughts. Pietro was the first to awaken from them. He was tryngto think of something to say. TO break the ice. Finally he lifted his head and asked, "Whats your mutant name?"  
  
"Oh. Well Ive never been part of one of those groups, but its Morbid."  
  
"Morbid? Hmmm...interesting. You dont seem to morbid."  
  
The girl frowned and layed back in the couch. He noticed how tired she was and whispered soemhtign about her getting more sleep and then turned out hte lights and walked up the stairs to rest himself...  
  
TBC....  
  
*R/R 


End file.
